


Obsession

by Whosafraidofthedjd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Kidnapping, Needles, Other, Possessive Behavior, Self-Indulgent, Stalking, Yandere, adult reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosafraidofthedjd/pseuds/Whosafraidofthedjd
Summary: Tarn falls for someone, and he falls for them hard. Heed the tags.
Relationships: Tarn (Transformers)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Obsession

The atmosphere at school was tense. Nothing abnormal was currently happening per se. Professors were teaching, students were studying, life on the surface was normal. Boring, even. Yet still, the students at school were restless. There was a good reason too. This school, this city, this country is at war. Not overtly however, rival gangs and law enforcement fight in the shadows. The biggest gang has eyes in every corner. The Decepticons. 

Brutal, deadly, and conniving, the Decepticons control entire cities from the darkness as they cart around drugs, people, and all sorts of weapons. The locals are scared into silence with threats of a massacre always looming. On top of that, the police are hardly ever notified when a kidnapping is witnessed. And when someone is found dead, its chalked up to suicide or an accident.

Scariest of all, some of _'s classmates have been disappearing. _'s lab partner hasn't come back to school in weeks, they were the most recent disappearance. The police had started to investigate, but nothing turned up yet. 

People started to distance themselves from _ when a rumour started floating around. All the people who disappeared over the last months had been seen interacting with one person soon before they vanished. _. It was bogus, she thought. That's one hell of a coincidence sure, but it was just that, a coincidence. At least that's what she hoped. But one incident had changed that forever.

_ had just gotten home and started to prepare dinner when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. There was a person standing in the doorway. A man with a piercing red gaze and a deep purple mask covering his face. The stranger cleared his throat before speaking in a soft but authoritative voice.

"We finally meet face to face." The stranger took a step towards the confused woman. The kitchen knife _ was holding felt like it was trembling in her grasp

"I think you're in the wrong house sir." _ stepped back, her back bumping against the counter.

"On the contrary, _" He paused and took a step towards them. "I am here because no matter how hard I try, you ignore me. I know you've read my letters." 

The stranger gestured towards the pile of handwritten letters on the kitchen table. _ had been receiving them for months. She never had a mailing or return address, and came in wax sealed envelopes. _ had written them off as some creepy neighbor playing a prank on them. After all, who would be stupid enough to meet someone in a closed off park in the late evening? Especially in the city.

"Those letters? I thought that was some stupid prank." The stranger looked taken aback but quickly regained his impossible to read expression.

"What I said in all those letters I sent remains true. I want you to join me as a Decepticon." A bottomless pit had opened up in _'s stomach. Any shout of protest was caught in her throat as she came to a terrifying conclusion. One wrong word, one misplaced step, and they're dead. No questions asked. Her next move could be incredibly dangerous.

"I don't think I have anything I can give to your cause. I'm not rich, I'm not an honor roll student, and I don't have connections to any famous or powerful people." _ hoped this was enough to not be worth the attention of the Decepticons. The man in her kitchen just took another step forward and chuckled softly. 

"You seem to misunderstand what I'm asking of you. I am here not because you are a target of mine, not because you have a debt to pay, but here for another reason. I am here because I need you. Only you. My world has been dark for so long, when I saw you, seeing you surrounded by so much filth at your school only solidified that I need you to be mine and mine alone."

What?

"I- uh.. I don't even know who you are. And I'm not looking for a relationship right now, sorry." 

"I forgot to introduce myself." The man continued. "You can call me Tarn. I am the leader of the Decepticon Justice Division." With a gang like the Decepticons, Justice means one thing. Death. 

"Listen." _ was terrified yet she still stood up for herself. "I don't want to be in a relationship right now. I have so much else to worry about, and I have no time or emotional availability for this right now. So I'm sorry but no."

Tarn sighed heavily and signaled with his hand. Two more intimidating men walked in, _ couldn't bring herself to even move out of fear. The kitchen knife was heavy in her hand, yet she steadied her breath and spoke calmly. 

"Please leave my house right now. I will call the cops if you don't." One of the other men hissed something in an unintelligible language in response and inched closer to her. He held a syringe filled with an unknown liquid in his hand.

"Now now Vos." Tarn paused and held his associate back. "I intend on giving them another chance. I do want them to join us willingly after all." Tarn grabbed _'s arm in one hand and held her chin gently in his other hand. "One last chance _. Join me, Join us. You can live a life of luxury at my side and watch as we tear the world apart together. You will ll never have to worry about your classmates again." Tears were gathering in _'s eyes as she pulled her arm back to her chest. 

"No." _ rejected Tarn's offer quickly, holding their breath as they saw his compatriots close in. In a split second she made a break for it, pushing vos aside. _ barricaded the door to her room, holding the door closed with all her might. 

"Please! Leave me alone! Don't hurt me!" The banging against the door soon ceased as steps could be heard moving away. They were leaving. 

Or so she thought. A large thwack! Shook _ to her core as a small hatchet hacked a hole in her door and a large hand reached through it. _ was already running away, only to be tripped by laundry she left on the floor. 

"Nonononono!" _ quickly regained her footing, only to be slammed against the wall by two hands squeezing her neck. The world was spinning, both because she was being choked or because her head had just been slammed into a wall. The guy holding her was so big his hands dwarfed her neck. Any attempts that _ made to free herself from her captors grip were made in vain, as she weakly slashed the knife at him. It drew blood, which only caused his grip to tighten. Before _ could fade into unconsciousness however, a small jab at her arm and the loosening of the hands around her neck brought her back into reality.

Thump. 

_ fell to the floor on her knees and looked up towards the doorway where Tarn stood with an unreadable expression. 

"You were right, Helex. I didn't want to have to use force on them, but it truly was inevitable." 

Vos deposited the used needle into the trash bin. An empty vial of tranquilizer was dropped on the ground in front of _ as she swayed from its effects. Her limbs felt heavier than lead as a creeping cold feeling snaked its way across her body. 

Kneeling down on one knee, Tarn held her in his arms and whispered in her ear. 

"Shhh now. You're safe in my arms, just rest." 

_ went limp. Her unconscious body was restrained with duct tape and placed in a large duffel bag. 


End file.
